Her Tears
by Rurippe
Summary: Despite what people thinking about him being serious and never lose his cool, Tezuka couldn't stand her tears and it made him distracted.


**Her Tears**

_By Rurippe_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and its character_

A loud thud could be heard as a brown pigtail haired girl drop her cell phone. Her eyes widen in surprised and her body went rigid after hearing the news from her best friend. She couldn't -no, she didn't want to believe it. She's too busy with her own thought to even care that her best friend kept calling out her name from the speaker in worried tone. Tears rolling down her cheeks as a sob came out of her lips.

_'Tezuka-senpai...'_

Today, her school had a match against Hyotei Gakuen in Tokyo Tournament and she couldn't come to cheer the regulars tennis team as she had to babysit her twin brothers. She has been anxious to know the result. All day she had been praying for their success. She had been happy when her best friend called and told her the good news. Ryoma-_sama_ and the others has win the match. But her best friend's next words successfully made her happiness crumbled into pieces. Now she could only crying with worried.

xxx

Morning came as people started their activity so was one person dressed in Seigaku uniform. She stood outside a house. Her boyfriend's house. As he always go to school early, she had skipped her breakfast so that she could meet him before school.

She waited patiently for him to come out of the house because she didn't dare to knock on his door. Her patient, of course, was paid as the boy finally came.

"Tomoka?" Tezuka called in surprised when he found her just outside his house.

He was even more surprised when suddenly she hugged him in a tight embrace and cried in his chest. Tezuka sighed as he put his arm around her shoulder. He already knew why she's crying without asking her. He had suspected that it must've been because of yesterday's occurrence when he injured his hand during the match against Atobe.

He was somewhat glad that she couldn't come to the match yesterday since he didn't want to see her crying. Despite what people thinking about him being serious and never lose his cool, he couldn't stand her tears and it made him distracted. Tomoka had become his strength and weakness ever since she had caught his attention. He likes her cheery attitude and hates seeing her sad.

"I heard about what happened. Are you alright?" Tomoka asked as she loosen her embrace. Her voice was rather hoarse.

Tezuka looked down and met her worried eyes. He wiped her tears, "I'm fine."

"Really?" Tomoka exclaimed, "Sakuno said that you hurt so bad."

Tezuka was silent as he looked ahead. He didn't want to make her worried but she would know eventually. He looked at her brown eyes before saying, "I can't play tennis using my left hand."

Tomoka's eyes widen in surprised but before she could utter another words Tezuka dragged her saying they would be late to school if not moving.

All the way to school Tezuka hadn't let go of her hand and Tomoka was unusually silent. Throughout the days he knew her, he was used to her rambling almost about everything. He sighed as they were near the school.

"Tezuka-_senpai, dou shimashita_?" Tomoka asked when his boyfriend suddenly stop walking.

Tezuka turned to face her. "I don't want you to be sad like this, Tomoka."

"But..." Tomoka paused, "I'm worried about you and also the team. They need you."

Tezuka shook his head, "They will be fine without me and I want you to keep cheering on them like you used to."

Tomoka bit her lower lip but finally nodded her head.

"Come on. We need to go to canteen before the bell rings," Tezuka said tugging her hand.

"Eh? _Naze_?" Tomoka asked confused.

"You skipped breakfast, didn't you?" Tezuka pointed out and her cheeks went red in embarrassment. It seems nothing wouldn't go unnoticed by her boyfriend.

A few days later, Tezuka went to Germany to heal his injury and Tomoka kept cheering the team. She even made a costume with pom-pom for her and Sakuno.

**END**

* * *

_I actually upload this story first on my Tumblr, but decided to upload this in FFN as well. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!_

_- Rurippe -_


End file.
